A system of a server device and devices installed in a house, etc., communicating via a communication network such as the internet is conventionally known (for example, refer to cited document 1).
The server device in such a system may make each device that is classified as belonging to a coordinated operation group operate in coordination with other devices in the coordinated operation group by transmitting to the device a control command that causes the device to operate in coordination with the other devices. In such a system, each device that the server is able to communicate with may be classified as belonging to a coordinated operation group.
In such a system, devices that are to be operated in coordination must be classified in advance as belonging to a coordinated operation group.